


Двое в танке

by anobast



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Tank Girl - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anobast/pseuds/anobast
Summary: Преследование стервятников оборачивается для бойцов небольшим сюрпризом.Кроссовер. Написано по заявке.
Kudos: 1





	Двое в танке

У Накса со Слитом денёк выдался что надо. 

К полудню экипаж «дьюса» в составе отряда Цитадели настиг стоянку стервятников и погнал их в сторону ущелья. Император раздавал приказы сквозь рёв моторов, бойцы закидывали дикобразов бум-палками, отстреливались от их снарядов и славили Несмертного словом и делом. 

Накс и Слит развлекались как могли. 

Когда от общей кучи оторвался небольшой драндулет и под шумок устремился в объезд каменной гряды, они последовали за ним. Остальные продолжили преследование в ущелье. Звуки погони резко приглушились каменной стеной.

Дикобраз поддал газу, Накс не отставал. Он надеялся, что трусливые стервятники решили скрыться в своё подземное убежище, вход в которое бойцы не могли обнаружить уже не первый десяток дней. Он наверняка был спрятан где-то в пустоши, и вполне возможно, сегодня им со Слитом повезёт его найти. Напарник, похоже, разделял его фантазии, потому что не высказал никаких возражений относительно смены маршрута.

Несмертный будет доволен. Может, им даже позволят доложить ему лично.

— Слит! — позвал Накс. — Подпали-ка ему задок!

Слит с готовностью ухватился за бум-палку.

— Ровняй тачку! — приказал он.

Накс выехал на прямую линию и приблизился к дикобразу. Увидел в боковое зеркало, как Слит прицеливается. Он метнул снаряд.

Бум-палка описала короткую дугу и вошла дикобразу точнёхонько в развороченное заднее окно. А следом за этим произошли две странные вещи.

Раздался оглушительный грохот, от которого моментально заложило уши. И дикобраз буквально взорвался, оставив после себя куски жести и металлолом, разлетевшийся на добрых сотню метров в сторону пустоши.

Накс утопил педаль тормоза в пол и замер.

Из-за валунов выкатился огромный танк. Его пушка еще дымилась.

Накс никогда прежде такого не видел. Этой технике майор Калашников мог только позавидовать. По бокам танка находились странные сопла, которые, судя по следам гари, часто использовались. Он выглядел внушительно, а характер апгрейдов свидетельствовал о техническом гении.

Явление танка произвело на бойцов неизгладимое впечатление, и воцарившуюся тишину нарушал лишь шелест ветра и мелких частиц, которые всё ещё опускались на землю после взрыва.

Крышка башенного люка открылась, и оттуда выбрался боец.

— Видал, Буга? — обратился он неизвестно к кому резким хрипловатым голосом. — Ещё один.

Когда незнакомец высунулся по пояс, Накс осознал, что это был вовсе не боец, а самая настоящая женщина. Это повергло его в легкий шок, поэтому он молча наблюдал за ней, открыв рот. Судя по тишине сзади, Слит испытывал те же эмоции.

Женщина-боец, топлесс, огляделась вокруг, и ее лысина сверкнула в полуденном солнце. 

— Эй, вы двое! — позвала она, заметив «дьюс»-купе. — Чё почём, всё пучком? Вы кто все такие?

— Мы армия Цитадели, — набычившись, крикнул Слит, когда понял, что в ближайшее время Накс не найдёт в себе сил произнести хоть слово.

— Чё за цитадель? Мы где вообще? 

— На территории Несмертного! Ты кто такая?

— Чего «несметного»? — не поняла она, и Слит задохнулся от возмущения таким пренебрежительным тоном. — До Сиднея далеко?

— Ты будешь у нас женой? — вдруг выпалил Накс, зачарованный открывшимся перед ним зрелищем.

Слит ошалело посмотрел на него как на идиота. Женщина-боец скептически изогнула бровь. Из танка снова послышались странные звуки, и на свет явилось чудовище. Из люка высунулась мохнатая голова с огромными ушами и длинной мордой.

— Вот сейчас не понял, — сказала морда. — Это моя девчонка, вы, приматы лысые! 

— Буга, не ссы в потолок, — сказала танкистка и уселась рядом. Она почесала чудовище за ухом. — Походу, пацанчики впервые видят живую тёлку. 

— Мою тёлку, — буркнул тот.

Сюрреализм ситуации зашкаливал. Теперь молчал шокированный Слит. Накс решил исправиться.

— Поедем с нами, — крикнул он танкистке. — Будешь женой Несмертного Джо?

Она от души расхохоталась.

— Какого, к чертям, Джо? — снова начал закипать некто по имени Буга. — Вам чё надо вообще?

— Слышь, «армия», — отсмеявшись, танкистка свесила одну ногу. — Эта цыпа занята, вы малость опоздали. Хотя если никто не против, мы могли бы замутить групповушку... 

Буга издал возмущённый звук, и его удивительно человеческий взгляд стал обиженным.

— ...или нет. Забейте, сегодня не ваш день.

— Ты что несёшь, кобыла?! — завопил Слит, размахивая бум-палкой.

Танкистка посерьёзнела.

— Чё дерзкий такой? — она кивнула на его лицо. — Гранату сожрал?

— НАКС, КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ МОЛЧИШЬ?! А ты следи за языком, пока я туда к тебе не поднялся!

Слит осёкся, когда Буга скрылся в башне, а потом вернулся с базукой.

— По-моему, кто-то перегрелся, — заметил он и улыбнулся, обнажив хищные клыки.

Слит быстро присел, скрываясь за кузовом «дьюса». Накс всё ещё восторженно молчал.

— Ладно, парни, — танкистка хлопнула ладонями по бедрам и встала в полный рост. — Вы милашки и всё такое, но, похоже, до Сиднея ещё срать и срать. Пора двигать. Привет этому вашему Джо. Надо как-нибудь скорешиться. Погнали, Буга. Не трать боеприпасы на сопляков.

С этими словами танкистка дала своему странному спутнику добродушный пинок, получила в ответ крепкое словцо и с залихватским смехом прыгнула следом в люк. Внутри что-то разбилось.

— А ну-ка постой, кобыла! — заорал осмелевший Слит и хлопнул по крыше авто. — Слышь, надо её остановить!

— Угу, — согласился Накс, не сводя глаз с бронетехники. — Как ты собрался остановить танк?

Слит погрустнел.

— Уедет же.

Танк тем временем снова зарычал и грузно зашевелил гусеницами. Прозвучал громкий выхлоп, а потом включились реактивные двигатели. «Дьюс» обдало песком и жаром, и вскоре танк превратился в стремительно удаляющийся тёмный силуэт на горизонте.

— Охуеть, — честно сказал Накс.

— Не то слово, — мрачно согласился Слит.

***

— Огонь, парни, — к ним подъехал император и оглядел останки дикобраза, разбросанные в обширном радиусе. — Вы что с ними сделали-то? 

— Император! — завопил Накс, активно жестикулируя. — Мы сейчас такое видели, можно сразу в Вальхаллу попасть!

— Тут была кобыла, — опередил его Слит, пытаясь урвать минуту славы. — Девка сисястая!

— Не такая уж сисястая, — недовольно поправил его Накс.

К ним понемногу присоединялись остальные.

— У неё танк! Реактивный!

— И срань какая-то ушастая! Называется «Буга».

— Император, она сказала «Сидней». Где это?

— Эта «Буга» разговаривает. Говорит, мы приматы.

— А ну-ка замолчали, щенки! — прикрикнул на них император, и бойцы затихли под смешки товарищей. Он строго посмотрел на них. — Вы что, кактусов обожрались? Или навоза обкурились?

Накс и Слит синхронно замотали головой.

— Вы серьёзно хотите, чтобы я передал Несмертному этот бред?

— Можно мы сами ему доложим? — попросил Накс с горящими глазами и абсолютно невинным видом. Слит выпятил грудь.

— К органомеханику, — после долгой паузы заключил император, — обоих. 

А весь следующий день по приказу Несмертного бойцы перелопачивали Цитадель в поисках запрещённых плантаций галюциногенных растений.


End file.
